1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension lamp, and more particularly to a suspension lamp having a quick connection function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional suspension lamp 1 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 8 comprises a switch box 11 having a peripheral wall formed with a plurality of locking grooves 111, a plurality of bent support tubes 12 each mounted on the switch box 11 and each having an end formed with a connector 121 locked in a respective one of the locking grooves 111 of the switch box 11, an upper cover 14 mounted on an opened top of the switch box 11 and having a center formed with a through hole 141, a hollow threaded rod 13 mounted in the switch box 11 and having a first end extended through the through hole 141 of the upper cover 14 and a second end formed with a threaded section 131 formed with an opening 132, a nut 142 screwed on the first end of the threaded rod 13 and rested on the upper cover 14, a screw 15 extended through a closed bottom of the switch box 11 and screwed into the threaded section 131 of the threaded rod 13, and a nut 16 screwed on the screw 15 and rested on the bottom of the switch box 11. The conventional suspension lamp further comprises a power supply wire 17 extended through the threaded rod 13 and the opening 132, and a plurality of electric wires 18 each extended through a respective one of the support tubes 12 and each connected to the power supply wire 17.
However, the operator needs to separate the positive and negative poles of each of the electric wires 18 respectively, so that the positive and negative poles of each of the electric wires 18 are connected to the positive and negative poles of the power supply wire 17 respectively and are coated by a protective tape 19 to prevent occurrence of electrical leakage. Thus, the operator is located a higher position to separate the positive and negative poles of each of the electric wires 18 respectively so as to connect the positive and negative poles of each of the electric wires 18 with the positive and negative poles of the power supply wire 17 respectively and to coat the connected electric wires 18 by the protective tapes 19, thereby causing inconvenience and danger to the operator in assembly of the conventional suspension lamp.